gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -The Wrath of Varuna-
Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -'The Wrath of Varuna'- (機動戦士ガンダム戦記 U.C.0081‐水天の涙, Kidou Senshi Gundam Senki U.C. 0081 - Suiten no Namida) is a manga illustrated by Hiroki Matsumoto with a story based on Kouki Matsumoto(NBGI). It debuted in the August 2009 issue of Gundam Ace. It was later given a four volume release from Kadokawa Shoten. It is an adaptation of the video game carrying the same title. Story Universal Century 0081, two years after the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Although the world begin to resume order, small-scale battles continue to appear in multiple places by the Zeon remnants who continue to resist.An elite unit, known as the Phantom Sweep, is assigned by the Earth Federation to hunt down Zeon remnants. They are led by Hugues Courand. However, a team of Zeon forces known as the Invisible Knights led by Erik Blanke, stand against them. *Mission 01 - Search & Destroy: Special Ops Squad, Attack!!! *Mission 02 - Battle of Odessa *Mission 03 - Fierce Fight! Belfast Defense Battle *Mission 04 - Two Rivals, Clash in the forest *Mission 05 - *Mission 06 *Mission 07 *Mission 08 *Mission 09 *Mission 10 *Mission 11 *Mission 12 *Mission 13 *Mission 14 *Mission 15 *Mission 16 *Mission 17 *Mission 18 *Mission 19 *Mission 20 *Mission 21 *Mission Extra Characters 'Earth Federation Forces "Phantom Sweep"' *Hugues Courand *Cherie Allison *Liang Mao *Darrell Godwin *Hugh Carter *Bob Rock *Jaime Carmona *Robert Hartley *Kamal Kumar 'Principality of Zeon Army "Invisible Knights"' *Erik Blanke *Baade Ailos *Fritz Bauer *Estelle Firine *Otto Eichmann *Christo Doerr *Hilde Nietzsche *Gustavo Abel *Rolf Ahrens Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type *FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam **HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam *RAG-79 Aqua GM *RGC-80 GM Cannon *RGC-83 GM Cannon II *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79G GM Command *RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type *RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type *RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type *RGM-79(G) GM Sniper *RGM-79N GM Custom *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II *RMV-1 Guntank II *RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type *RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" *RX-78-7 7th Gundam *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type *RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 *RX-81 G-Line *RX-81AS Assault Armor RX-81 *RX-81LA Light Armor RX-81 *RX-81ST Standard RX-81 Vehicles and Support Units *FF-S3 Saberfish *FF-X7-Bst Core Booster *Magellan-class *Medea Transport Plane *SCVA-72 Thoroughbred *Salamis class *Type 61 Tank *Type 74 Hover Truck Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-07B Gouf *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom *MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht *MS-09 Dom *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen *MS-09K-2 (MS-09KM) Dom Cannon *MS-14A Gelgoog *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon *MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger *MS-18E Kämpfer *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-03C Hygogg *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-07E Z'Gok-E *RGM-79 GM *YMS-15 Gyan *YMS-16M Xamel Vehicles and Support Units *Dodai II *Dopp Fighter *Fat Uncle *Gaw Atmospheric Attack Carrier *Gwazine-class *H.L.V. *HT-01B Magella Attack *Musai-class Gallery 200909000102.jpg 201002000040.jpg imagessfsfsfsf.jpg KDK0464_detail.jpg 1277361943.jpg 201102000025_a.jpg images4698+.jpeg img_1478457_60506957_1.jpeg 1244439864.jpg ace1011_p178.jpg scanmanga by shinchan 01.jpg scanmanga by shinchan 06.png Srwhotnews ace10 p091.jpg 1106_11.jpg 1291194574.jpg srwhotnews_ace1012_p218.jpg 1268713127.jpg 1268713134.jpg 1268713138.jpg 1285137747.jpg 1285137759.jpg 1298354398.jpg 1274158982.jpg 1277171959.jpg 1282878961.jpg Editions *Volume 1 published on December 26, 2009 ISBN 978-4-04-715344-8-C0979 *Volume 2 published June 26, 2010 ISBN 978-4-04-715463-6-C0979 *Volume 3 published on January 26, 2011 ISBN 978-4-04-715609-8-C0979 *Volume 4 published June 24, 2011 ISBN 978-4-04-715707-1-C0979 See also *''Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record: Avant-Title'' External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200909000102 *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/senki2.htm *http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/0081/index.htm Category:manga Category:Series Category:Universal Century